


Kurt's Super-Not-Awesome Grounding

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt should learn that Daddy doesn't bluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Super-Not-Awesome Grounding

Two weeks. Kurt was grounded for two weeks. He knew he had screwed up, but Daddy had gone way overboard.

So, Kurt had decided to go to Mercedes’ house even after he had been told not to. Daddy was acting like he had done something awful. It wasn’t that big of a deal.

If Puck had known what Kurt was thinking, he probably would have realized that the grounding was not going to go smoothly. Unfortunately (for both of them really), he thought that Kurt was going to pout a bit, then go along with it. He was wrong.

In front of Puck, Kurt was fine. Not good. He did the bare minimum to keep himself from getting into too much trouble. And even with that, Puck found himself swatting Kurt a few times in response to the persistent back-chat and almost insubordination.

Kurt was careful the first week. He tried to stay just to the right side of the invisible line that Puck drew. He wanted to voice his displeasure without getting into trouble. So he talked back (mostly in front of other people) and was hesitant to actually listen to whatever his Daddy told him to do. He figured that he was doing just enough to keep himself from getting into any actual trouble.

Kurt was wrong about that. A week into the punishment, Kurt pushed him too far. Puck had instructed Kurt to meet him in the library after school. They were supposed to spend the afternoon at Puck’s house, just relaxing, spending time together.

Classes ended at 3:00 PM. Puck was in the library by 3:05. At 3:10, he started to wonder where Kurt was. 3:15 came and went, then 3:20. Finally, Puck decided to look for Kurt.

He walked through the entire school and could not find his Baby. Puck was furious. He checked the parking lot. No Kurt by his car. He couldn’t believe that his Baby had left. Fuming, Puck grabbed his things and left the school, driving directly to the Hummel residence.

He slammed into the house. “KURT! KURT! WHERE ARE YOU?”

Kurt came skipping down the stairs with a smile on his face, “Hi Daddy! What are you doing here?”

“What are YOU doing here? You were supposed to meet me in the library. I had no idea where you were. I was worried.”

Kurt shrugged, with a small smile on his lips. “Sorry Daddy. I guess I must have forgotten. I mean, you’re the one who pointed out that I had trouble remembering what you’ve told me when you’re not there.”

Puck saw red. This was intentional disobedience, and Kurt had clearly done it to show Puck that he didn’t have to listen. Well, his baby had another thing coming if that’s how he thought things were going to be.

Puck stalked over to Kurt and gripped him by the arm. “You. Are. To. Get. Your. Back. Pack. And. Go. Out. To. My. Car. Now.”

With each syllable, Puck slammed his hand into Kurt’s rear. By the end of the sentence, Kurt was dancing and voicing his discontent loudly.

With a final swat, Puck sent Kurt to his room. “You’re doing your homework with me at my house. I’m leaving a note for your dad that you’re having dinner with me too and you’ll be home by 8:00.”

With tears oozing down his cheeks, Kurt ran to his room to grab his books. He had miscalculated, and Daddy was pissed. It’s not like Kurt had thought that Puck was going to be completely good with what he had done, but he had not expected this much anger. Throwing everything into his backpack, and he ran back down the stairs to Daddy.

“You have everything? I don’t want to hear that you can’t finish an assignment.”

Kurt nodded, tightly.

“What about the biography for your history report?”

“That’s not due till next week,” Kurt replied in a small voice.

“I didn’t ask you when it was due. Go get it.”

Kurt turned toward the stairs and started to stomp off toward his room.

“Do NOT start Kid. You are in plenty of trouble; don’t make it any worse.”

Kurt thought better of continuing his tantrum and stopped stomping. He grabbed the book and came back downstairs.

“Let’s go.”

When they got out to the car, Kurt went over to the passenger side and started to climb in.

“I don’t think so. Backseat.”

Kurt looked at Puck with a quizzical look to his eyes.

“Little boys like you can’t sit in the front seat.”

Kurt clenched his jaw, but he climbed into the backseat without another word. Puck stood next to him and started buckling his seatbelt. When Kurt started to object, Puck slapped him hard, on the top of his thigh.

“Don’t start.”

Kurt jumped at the slap to his leg, then he sat still. Puck finished buckling the seatbelt, then activated the child safety locks. He then climbed into his own seat and drove the two miles to his home in silence.

When they got to the Puckerman household, Puck climbed out of the car and went to let Kurt out. He unbuckled the seatbelt and directed the little boy into the house.

Once they got inside, Puck sat down at the kitchen table and began pulling books out of backpacks. Kurt looked at him for a moment until Puck instructed him to sit down.

“Homework first.”

Kurt sat at the table. He felt awful. His stomach was full of knots, waiting for Puck to tell him what was going to happen.

Puck wasn’t going to make this any easier for Kurt. He had been trying to cut him some slack all week, knowing that the restrictions of the grounding were chafing, but Kurt had finally pushed him too far.

The boys sat doing homework for about an hour before disaster struck. Kurt’s phone went off. Puck grabbed the phone before Kurt could even reach for it.

“Wait!” Kurt’s voice was high was anxiety.

“Why? It’s just going to be from Hudson or your dad…” Puck stopped. “Right Kurt? Because I’m sure you told Mercedes that your dad had told you no unnecessary calls for two weeks. Because I know you knew it was part of being grounded.”

Kurt looked down and gulped. Puck could have pushed for an answer, but he figured that was pretty clear. He opened the phone and read the message.

Puck sucked his lower lip in, then looked at Kurt. “Mercedes asked if you guys were still on for the mall tomorrow. What would make her think that you two were shopping?”

“I don’t—“

Puck cut him off. “I want you to consider that you are already in a lot of trouble. I would not compound it by lying if I were you.”

“You’re in football practice tomorrow.” Kurt was mumbling, still staring at the floor.

“Look at me. You’re brave enough to disobey me; you need to at least say it to my face.”

Kurt looked up. His face was tear-streaked. “You have football practice tomorrow.”

Puck’s face was horrifying. He was clearly furious. Kurt actually found himself scared, for the first time since that first weekend.

“Daddy, I’m sor—“

Puck cut him off. “Go cut a switch.”

“What?”

“What did I tell you would happen if you broke your grounding?” Puck’s voice was awful. Controlled, but clearly angry.

Kurt blanched. In his fury about the punishment, he had forgotten what Daddy had promised.

“I don’t—I can’t—“

“Go Kurt. Now.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Kurt burst out, “I’ve never had to—Can’t you just spank me?”

Puck stood up, bodily hoisting Kurt out of his chair. “You knew what I said was going to happen. I wish I didn’t have to do this. Cut three branches off of the willow tree in the back, they should be thin. Then bring them back in.”

Kurt tried to object again, but Puck silenced him immediately. “If I have to go out there with you, I will switch your bare ass in the backyard. Nobody will be able to see, but I doubt you’ll be able to be quiet enough that someone won’t figure out what’s going on. Now go.”

Kurt scurried out the backdoor and to the willow tree. He did not want his Daddy to follow through on this particular threat. He stood at the tree for a few minutes, looking at the branches.

“Kurt. Don’t make me come help you.”

Kurt made a small noise under his breath, then grabbed the three closest branches. He brought them back to Puck.

“Thank you. Please go to the corner.”

Kurt hurried to the corner and waited, huddled. Puck sat in a chair and watched him. He wished to God that Kurt hadn’t decided to test him. He had never thought that Kurt would, given how harsh the punishment was that he had threatened.

And now he had to follow through. Puck felt sick to his stomach. He was angry that Kurt didn’t listen to him, but he was angry at himself too. He never should have threatened this, and now he had to follow through. He sat watching Kurt, going over the discussion that he had with Kurt about being grounded. He wanted to find a loophole to exploit.

Finally, he concluded to himself that there wasn’t one. He had screwed up. He shouldn’t have threatened something like this. Puck’s mother had taken a switch to him on more than one occasion, and Puck knew it hurt like hell. He didn’t want to do this.

He sat stripping the switches, preparing them for the upcoming punishment as he thought.

Finally, he decided that he needed to just man up and do it. It wasn’t doing either of them any good, forcing Kurt to wait. It was just making him wonder how bad it was going to be. And Puck knew how bad it would be.

“Kurt.”

Kurt turned and looked at him warily. He didn’t move.

“Come here please.”

Kurt gulped, but didn’t move.

“Kurt!” Puck couldn’t believe that Kurt was still not listening to him.

“I don’t want to,” Kurt finally replied.

“I don’t recall asking what you wanted to do. You’ve had entirely too much of what you want lately and not enough of what you need.” Even as Puck was saying it, he was wondering when he had started sounding like his mother.

“I’m…I’m afraid it’s going to hurt.”

“It is.” Puck figured there was no point in sugar coating it. This was going to hurt. And it was only going to get worse.

Kurt continued to look at him with indecision. He really did not want to be switched. It had never happened before, but Puck clearly considered it serious. That scared Kurt.

“Kurt, I don’t want to come and get you out of that corner. Please don’t make this any worse Baby.”

Swallowing hard against his apprehension, Kurt began walking slowly to Puck. After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally in front of Puck.

“Why are we doing this?”

“Because I disobeyed you. I’m sorry Daddy. You don’t have to do this. I’ll be good.”

“It’s not about not doing it again. You did it this time, and now we have to deal with it.” Puck wouldn’t meet Kurt’s eyes, focusing on stripping the boy of his jeans and briefs. “Step out.”

Kurt knew that wasn’t a good sign. Daddy normally didn’t strip his pants completely off. He was really regretting his decision to flout his grounding.

Puck helped Kurt lay over his lap. Then he raised his right hand and brought it down. It wasn’t the hardest he had ever spanked, but it didn’t feel good. After about 25 swats, Kurt was pointing his toes and wiggling a bit, making tiny noises of discomfort. Puck stopped for a minute and surveyed the backside in front of him. It was a light pink and warm to the touch. Steeling himself, he picked up a switch.

“Give me your hand.” Puck told Kurt.

“What?”

Puck didn’t repeat the request, simply pulling Kurt’s right hand and holding it behind his back. Puck had reached back once during a switching, and hadn’t felt good. He figured he could spare Kurt at least that much.

“What did I tell you would happen if you broke your grounding?”

Kurt was crying quietly already, and it took him a minute to answer. “You said you’d use a switch.”

“I’d use a switch how?”

Kurt started sobbing, stammering out, “On my bare backside. Every other day for a week. Oh please Daddy. Don’t. Please. I’m really sorry already.”

“I want you to remember that Kurt.” And with those words, Puck raised his arm and brought the switch down on Kurt’s backside.

Kurt couldn’t get a sound out for a second. It felt like Puck had laid a hot poker across his ass. When he could finally make a noise, he wailed like a little boy. Puck clenched his jaw and brought his arm back again.

Puck managed to hit Kurt an even dozen times before stopping. Kurt was hysterical by the end. Puck couldn’t wait for him to calm, simply lifting him right side up. Puck was careful as he moved Kurt so that he was seated on his lap, but with the switched potion of his backside between Puck’s legs so it wasn’t resting on the rough pants.

Kurt sobbed broken-heartedly, his face pressed to Puck’s chest. He couldn’t seem to stop crying, and Puck wanted to cry. He couldn’t believe how much he hated doing that to his Baby.

Finally, Kurt lifted his face up and looked at Daddy. “You hurt me,” he managed to say.

“Yup.” Puck couldn’t risk saying anything else. He was worried he’d start bawling like a baby.

“I don’t want you to do that again.” Kurt sounded serious, but he also sounded about five years old.

Puck sighed. “I don’t like punishing you Kurt. I love you. I hate having to spank you. But you knew what I said would happen, and we’re going to finish out the week.”

With that pronouncement, Kurt’s sobs started up again. Puck sat with Kurt for a while, but he finally stood up, carrying the smaller boy into the living room. He settled them both into a large rocking chair and began rocking them both, trying to soothe his baby.

Kurt eventually calmed again. He was surprised to see that his Daddy was tearing up when he looked at his face.

“Daddy? Why are you crying?”

“Because Daddy didn’t like having to do that Kurt. I don’t like hurting you.”

“I promise I won’t disobey you again Daddy. You don’t have to use that switch on me again.”

“I’m glad to hear that. This week will be hard enough; it’d be nice if we never had to use a switch again.”

Kurt sighed and looked down, tracing a pattern against Daddy’s chest with a finger. The switch had hurt. A lot. He wanted to figure out a way out of the punishment, but it looked like Daddy wasn’t going to give. Resting his head back against Puck’s chest, Kurt slipped his thumb into his mouth and sucked meditatively.

The boys rocked together for over an hour. Kurt actually fell asleep, having cried himself out. Finally, Puck had to wake him up and get him dressed again.

“Come on Kitten. Time to wake up.”

Kurt got up and put his pants on, wincing and hissing theatrically as he dressed himself. Puck hugged him and rested his head on top of Kurt’s.

“Let’s finish up your homework. And you need to text Mercedes that you’re grounded from the mall and your phone for a month.”

Kurt’s mouth opened in protest, but he snapped it shut again. As unfair as the grounding was, Daddy had been right; punishments could always get worse. With that in mind, Kurt started his homework. He figured, if punishments could get worse, maybe he could make them better too by being a good boy.

Afterword

Kurt was right. Punishments could get better if he tried to behave himself. Puck marveled. It was like a whole new kid. For the remainder of the grounding, Kurt toed the line. Which is not to say that he didn’t still require an occasional reminder, but he wasn’t testing Daddy intentionally anymore.

For Puck’s part, he managed to get through the rest of the week-long punishment, and month-long grounding. Barely. He hated using the switch, but he kept his promise to Kurt, stinging his backside with a switch every other night. By the end of the week, Puck hated the switch even more than Kurt did.

So both of them learned something. Kurt learned not to test his luck when it came to Daddy’s promises, and Puck learned that he should always assume that Kurt was going to test whatever boundary he put in place so he wasn’t stuck handing out a harsher punishment than they could both handle.

Which is not to say that Kurt turned into an angel. Puck’s Baby was still naughty at times, mouthy and disobedient more than was good for any kid to try. But after the incident, they were both more careful.


End file.
